Dark Strike Force
History of DSF Dark Strike Force: DSF was formed at the end of summer in 2005, right after the end of the “Clan Wars” in Battlefront. The clan was founded by Omega-Strike (ECU Founder), his brother Beta-Strike (ECU Founder), and Foxstrike. The wars made them realize that ECU was too immature and stupid to be a part of, so they decided to leave and take a few players with them. In the small timeframe that was left on Battlefront, DSF built a website, recruited some new guys, and fought their first clan battles. In fact, DSF lost their first match (to RABiD), but this motivated them, so they practiced until they eventually beat most every team that still played the game. Most of the clan in the beginning was made of former ECU members that broke off, but there were a few exceptions. The first original members included; Chronos (Omega-Strike), Dark-Beta (Beta-Strike), Hercules (Foxstrike), Athena, Achilles (later known as Akillez), Dark-Theta, Nighthawk (also known as Wicked), Hyperion, Eros, Atilla, Prometheus, Stratto, Wargasm, Apollo, Hermes, Veterankilla, Insom (later known as Insomnios), Tmac, and Sway. These were the first members, the “originals”. 'BattleFront II' In the fall of 2005 word came that Battlefront II was going to be released, so DSF would officially make the jump to the next game. And win, win and win more. . 'Sonic Army' Then came the Sonic Army ladders, by this time DSF had grown into a fully active clan with near 38 active members. When DSF first started playing Battlefront II clan battles the older bigger clans would talk a lot of smack of how they played, especially with DSF using 5v5s instead of the traditional 6v6s, a lot of people said they couldn’t handle it. So to prove all the doubters, Omega entered the clan into the SA season. The DSF leaders at the beginning said that they were tired of SA being run by the big powerful clans, and that the smaller ones should have a say too, so in this season they would represent and stand up for all of those who didn’t get respect. 35 matches later, DSF was 32-3 and in the championship finals that they would win. From then on forward, DSF was known as the best clan around. At the same time, a lot of key members of DSF were making themselves known, some of these included DSFNighthawk, DSFStratto, DSFLoose-Gunz, DSFTheta, DSFApollo, DSFEros, DSFVeterankilla DSFAchilles, and DSFCartman (only a few of the great players that were a part of the team). Along with the leaders of course, these guys made it to where DSF was expected to win every single battle it played, and they nearly did. Things weren’t always perfect though. Sometime after the season it was said that Foxstrike tried to take his Legion 66 members away with him and form a new clan called SDA. This didn’t really work out so well, and Fox and Omega got into a fight. It ended with Fox leaving DSF. This article doesn’t take any sides in what happened, but there’s no question in the end result. Fox left, and formed SDA, end of story, end of Fox and DSF. Omega and Beta would be the two leaders for now. 'The Rebel Alliance' Later on in early 2006, something weird happened with the DSF website domain. Instead of playing extra money to get the old DSF website back, Omega-Strike instead decided to make a new domain for less money; he names it the Rebel Alliance. So now DSF would be known as RA. The two clans should not be confused with each other, RA was DSF, and DSF was RA, same leaders, same members, same system, and same clan. The only things that were different were that Omega dropped the old DSF record (75-3) and started fresh, and RA got some new members. Some of these were; Allen, Obi-Two, Ray, Nightmare, Dark-Sigma, and ASAP. RA also really cracked down on recruitment, the objective was to only have the best of the best, and this would really pay off in the summer of 2006. In the summer of 2006, this was the time where everyone agreed that the power of DSF/RA reached its height. They posted up an undefeated 24-0. Even more impressive was how these matches were won. In a span of 24 games, RA lost only three maps. RA was untouchable by all clans in the game, if asked what was the greatest clan to ever play at a certain time in the prime of Battlefront II; the consensus would be the Rebel Alliance. At the same time leadership and ranks were changed up. Beta-Strike decided to quit Battlefront, leaving Omega in charge as the only leader. Most of the clan’s power was then shifted to him, and his second in command (General) Achilles. What a lot of people don’t know, and even some DSF, was that some people didn’t really like this; some thought Omega had too much power, such as a lot of guys in the Sniper Squad. Eventually it caused some trouble, and some members were kicked and demoted, but things got worked out in the end. 'New Leadership' Later on in the fall, the clan started to face one of its toughest challenges. Omega started getting really inactive. Some people said he’d always just play computer games, others said he was busy with life, and there were a lot of different assumptions. The fact of the matter was, he apparently moved on. But while he was inactive, he was still the acting leader of RA. This made things really hard on Achilles, since he was second in command; he had to deal with nearly all the clan activities while Omega was away. Eventually he got overwhelmed with everything he had to do. So to save RA from disaster, Achilles, his friend Obi-Two, and Crispy1488 decided to make a new website, take over leadership from Omega, and remake RA into RH, the Rebel Hunterz. When it came to clan organization, everything stayed the same, the only things that changed were basically Omega was removed as leader, and the ranking system was changed, but the same members stayed, and the record was to be kept. RH was different in that it was more laid back, and focused more on the fun of the game. Soon after the change, Foxstrike would rejoin as a lower rank, and restart Bootcamp. 'The Rebel Hunterz' RH would add some newer members too, some were; Nuhaku, Stalker, Elite, Dark-Tater, and Undetected. It was during RH that the clan would for the first time expand to other games, first Battlefield Modern Combat, and then Call of Duty 3 and Black Hawk Down. The leaders knew Battlefront II wouldn’t last forever, and this was the first attempt to try something new and to get multiple players on multiple games. In the end for the most part, the clan stayed with Battlefront II. During the first month of RH, they would face the clan IR. RA/RH played IR about 4/5 times in the past during the summer, they won every game. This time, they would play again. It would be remembered as one of the closest and best clan battles ever fought. In the end, RH lost 3-4. The loss finally ended the streak of wins from that lasted from April (IR battle was fought in September). This caused uproar in the community, IR went around saying they were the best clan, when they lost to RA/RH 4/5 times before. A few days later Foxstrike would lead RH in a rematch with IR. RH won the game 4-3, this time IR used a spectator to cheat, dubbing them the clan of cheaters. For a few more months RH kept going on into 2007, they’d play a few more ladder matches but slowly SA was getting inactive. RH leaders decided that soon they’d have to move somewhere else, so they’d have to change the clan name, again. The name went up for a vote, but eventually everyone agreed to go back to the old clan name, DSF. Just as the name changed, DSF added two new leaders, Cartman and Loose-Gunz, two guys with a lot of skill and maturity that really helped Akillez out. At this point Foxstrike and Omega-Strike both, who were now really inactive, left the clan for good. The SA ladders were over; the future of the Battlefront Community was now at question. 'DSF and Warzone' It was when SA closed the ladders and servers that Akillez and Crispy got a great idea. They decided to found the new site of Warzone, a new gaming site to host Battlefront II. They got a lot of support from the other clans so with the help of Nighthawk, they built a new site and transferred the new community over. Meanwhile DSF membership fell to 26, the lowest in awhile, however it still maintained its old skilled veterans, it showed that age was catching up with the clan. This really showed in the spring of 2007 when Akillez’s father passed away, forcing him to resign as DSF leader. The next day, Obi-Two quit, along with Crispy, and the next day Cartman. This led to chaos as a lot of other guys just called it quits with them, most of them just retiring, others leaving elsewhere. DSF was soon reduced to 13 members and was at its weakest state. The same week it lost in the second round of the Warzone tournament, it seemed like everything was on the verge of collapse. Everyone who was left were ready to pack their bags, it looked like it was all over. That is until Nighthawk took over leadership. Once he was a leader, he promoted Stratto, Apollo, and Eros. These guys really took matters into their own hands, they didn’t want to see DSF dead, so they did all they could to keep it alive. They recruited some newer members to fill up the roster gaps, changed up clan organization a little bit, and cut back on certain things like the discontinuation of squads. Eventually Crispy came back and helped clean things up. It was really remarkable that the clan managed to hold together and move on. Later on in the summer DSF would play in the last Warzone tournament and won the championship. 'ES Rivalry and PS3' Eventually DSF decided to follow Akillez’s plan and move to the PS3 for the next generation. Soon Warzone died of inactivity, Battlefront II started to die at the same time. The summer and fall of 2007 would be the last real active days of Battlefront II. During this time DSF would become rivals with ES, the Elite Soldiers, a clan formed by three former DSF members; Cartman, Metallic, and his cousin Shadow. ES recruited a lot of good members and made a stacked team. A rivalry started when ES leader Shadow and member Delta and DSF officer DarkTater played each other in a series of scrimmages. In the end, a total of 9 were played, DSF winning 5, ES winning 4. However an official clan battle could never be scheduled. Later on ES would die off, and DSF would move to the PS3, Battlefront II for this clan was over. More to be added later... 'DSF Record:' Note: From 2005 to 2006 DSF was 75-3, however only three matches were recovered, we're still looking for the rest. DSF vs. UOA January, 2006 W 4-1 DSF vs. AFGM February, 2006 W 5-0 DSF vs (DSM) March, 2006 L 2-4 =RA= vs. –RaBiD- April, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. (BS) April, 2006 W 4-1 =RA= vs. IR May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. AFGM May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. IR May, 2006 W 6-1 =RA= vs. –UoA- May, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. –ACID- May, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. {NOC} May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. {JSA} May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. (BS) May, 2006 W 5-0* =RA= vs. {ECU} May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. Dz May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. {VwH} May, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. {JOG} May, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. (CS) May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. {VWH} May, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. DSA May, 2006 W 5-0 =RA= vs. {JSA} July, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. –AR- July, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. CvC July, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. AFGM July, 2006 W 4-1 =RA= vs. .:SC:. July, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. =RX2= July, 2006 W 7-0 =RA= vs. ATF August, 2006 W 7-0 {RH} vs. {VWH} September, 2006 W 5-0 {RH} vs. IR September, 2006 L 3-4 {RH} vs. IR September, 2006 W 4-3 {RH} vs. CAP September, 2006 W 1-0 {RH} vs. =BA= October 2006, W 4-3 =DSF= vs. {JOG} January, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. {NJO} January, 2007 W 7-0 =DSF= vs. (SWL) January, 2007 W 7-0 =DSF= vs. =RX2= January, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. {LOA} January, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. {SOF} January, 2007 W 3-2 =DSF= vs. –STS- February, 2007 W 1-0 =DSF= vs. =ICE= March, 2007 W 3-0 =DSF= vs. March, 2007 L 0-3 =DSF= vs. March 2007 W 3-2 =DSF= vs. May, 2007 W 3-0 =DSF= vs. (NOC) June, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. {SOF} June, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. –KI- June, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. =RX2= July, 2007 W 5-0 =DSF= vs. =SDA= August, 2007 W 3-2 Final Battlefront II Record: 117-5 ' 'Past DSF Leaders DSFOmega-Strike DSFDark-Beta DSFFoxstrike DSFAkillez DSFCrispy1488 DSFObi-Two DSFCartman DSFLoose-Gunz DSFNighthawk DSFStratto DSFApollo DSFEros 'DSF Rosters' Original DSF 2005: =DSF=Chronos DSF=Dark-Beta= DSF=Hercules= DSFDL Athena DSFDL Achilles DSF^DL Dark-Theta DSFDL~Nighthawk~ DSFLC^HYPERION DSFLC EROS DSF*Atilla DSFPrometheus* DSFStratto* *DSF*Wargasm|^| DSF^Apollo DSFTHOR! DSFHelios DSFHermes DSFTemPeSt DSFDWR_2112 DSFveterankilla DSFHavok DSFTmac DSFINSOM DSFSway DSF Up to 2006: GRAND GENERAL =DSF=Omega-Strike =DSF=FOXSTRIKE DSF=Dark-Beta= FLEET ADMIRAL DSFAthena DSFAchilles DSFDark-Theta DSFNighthawk VICE MARSHAL DSFStratto DSFLooseGunz ARMY COMMANDER DSFEROS DSFVeternakilla DSFApollo CAPTAIN DSFSteven LIEUTENANT DSFPrometheus DSFInsomnios DSFKillanvanila DSFGeneralJoe DSFThantos DSFCartman OFFICER/CADET DSFDelta-Dark DSFGamma DSFCTBROWN DSFRinorox DSFEchoes DSFDavid0491 DSFJordan DSFSpartan428 DSFZero DSFRazor DSFChad_Vader DSFMaceWindex DSFSolar DSFCrispy1488 DSFIronfists DSFPREDATOR DSFCuy’val Dar DSFMettalicphire DSFThe_Dragon_Reborn =RA= Roster Up to Fall of 2006: LEADER OF THE ALLIANCE =RA=Omega-Strike GENERAL =RA=Achilles ADMIRAL =RA=Nighthawk =RA=Loose-Gunz VICE ADMIRAL =RA=Stratto VICE MARSHAL =RA=Eros CAPTAIN =RA=STEVEN COMANDER =RA=Cartman =RA=Apollo MAJOR =RA=Allen =RA=Insomnios =RA=Prometheus LIEUTENANT =RA=CRISPY1488 =RA=DARK-SIGMA =RA=GAMMA-STRIKE =RA=Obi-Two =RA=RaY =RA=Rouge-Theta =RA=Violent-Strike =RA=Nightmare ENSIGN =RA=SNIPE-GOD =RA=Battousai =RA=Falcon-Theta =RA=METLALLIC =RA=Ragon =RA=Star-Fox =RA=ASAP =RA=MADMAN =RA=Striker {RH} Roster Up to 2007: GENERAL OF ARMY {RH}Akillez {RH}Crispy1488 {RH}Obi-Two GENERAL {RH}Loose-Gunz {RH}Cartman LIEUTENANT GENERAL {RH}Fox-Strike {RH}Nighthawk {RH}Eros MAJOR GENERAL {RH}Stratto {RH}Dark-Eagle {RH}Omega-Strike BRIGEDEER GENERAL {RH}Apollo {RH}Stalker COLONEL {RH}Prometheus {RH}Dark-Sigma LIEUTENANT COLONEL {RH}Nightmare {RH}KilanVanilla {RH}Dark-Steven MAJOR {RH}Allen {RH}Insomnios {RH}MaceWindex {RH}Metallic CAPTAIN {RH}Ray {RH}Theta {RH}Ragon LIEUTENANT {RH}Gamma-Strike {RH}Undetected {RH}Igor SERGANT {RH}Striker {RH}Nuhaku {RH}Dark-Tater {RH}Shnider CORPORAL {RH}Battousai {RH}Smeagol {RH}Thantos PRIVATE FIRST CLASS {RH}Detected {RH}Dynasty PRIVATE {RH}Elite {RH}Snipe-God {RH}Venom =DSF= Roster Up to Summer of 2007: GENERAL OF ARMY =DSF=Akillez =DSF=Cartman =DSF=Crispy1488 =DSF=Loose-Gunz =DSF=Obi-Two GENERAL =DSF=Eros =DSF=Nighthawk LT. GENERAL =DSF=Apollo =DSF=Stratto MAJOR GENERAL =DSF=Prometheus =DSF=Omega-Strike BRIGADIER GENERAL =DSF=Dark-Sigma COLONEL =DSF=Insomnios =DSF=Metallic =DSF=Nightmare LIEUTENANT COLONEL =DSF=Jaguar =DSF=KillanVanila CAPTAIN =DSF=Nuhaku LIEUTENANT =DSF=Gamma-Strike SERGEANT =DSF=DarkTater =DSF=Stalker CORPORAL =DSF=DELTA =DSF=Thantos PRIVATE 1ST. CLASS =DSF=IceCreamMan =DSF=Wolfpack PRIVATE =DSF=Beastmode =DSF=JBlack =DSF=Purple =DSF=.:BLOOD:. 'DSF Games' Star Wars Battlefront Star Wars Battlefront II Battlefeild Modern Comabat Warhawk Resistance Fall of Man Resistance 2 Call of Duty Modern Warfare Category:ClansCategory:SWBF2